


Not A Step Further, Witch!

by martinisandart



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Madam Spellman - Freeform, based off Michelle’s stories, fluff fluff fluff, soft, they’re really just a cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinisandart/pseuds/martinisandart
Summary: The Queen of Hell is a real softie- a softie who has a crown that maybe, possibly, doesn’t technically belong to her now?[Based off of Michelle’s Instagram story of her and Miranda hugging!]





	Not A Step Further, Witch!

Lilith closed her book with a sigh, and unfolded herself from the bed she now shared with Zelda, smoothing her dress and tugging at the little strands of beads that decorated her body in a silken coat. Her hair, as usual, was perfectly coiffed, and her ruby red lipstick lay smoothly on her lips- she was devilishly good looking, even for a day that had so far been spent at home. 

There were no big plans for the evening, she thought to herself as she tucked the book back into its carefully labelled space on the shelf. Zelda liked everything to be in its own place- the shelves were meticulously arranged by alphabetical authors name, and then by colour and size in those sections. The little bookshelf curved all along the base of the window seat, and Lilith had found herself recently enjoying the tranquility of their room more than she ever thought could be possible. As Queen of Hell, she had never previously had the chance to relax, and now that most of her business was over, it was most pleasurable to finally experience... relaxing... for the first time in her life.

There had been many more first experiences in the last month or so too, Lilith thought to herself, tracing one finger across the woodwork of the window as she gazed out into the garden of the mortuary. From her high vantage point, she could see Hilda fussing over the turnips, which, no doubt would turn out just as bitter as the last ones. There was something about the soil that just didn’t go, but Lilith had truly found herself unwilling to criticize the younger Spellman’s gardening technique. If anything, she’d gone soft, and that itself, was mainly down to the one experience that she had wanted for oh so very long, and that she now had. The hand of Zelda Spellman, as a sweet and surprisingly loving girlfriend. A smile hazed over Lilith’s lips, and she found her thoughts wandering once again, all back to... Zelda. Her soft ginger hair as the sun glanced through it, her sweet rose lips, and the way she would let Lilith play with her hair when she fell asleep in the firelight on a cold winters evening. 

Lilith moved away from the window, and made her way to the door: Zelda had said she would be back from the academy by four, and it was three fifty five- just enough time to boil the kettle, and welcome her back with gingerbread and tea. Her hand instinctively reached for the crown that lay on her bedside table, and she placed it upon her head. Queen of Hell or simply someone who walked the earth, she liked the weighted feel upon her head, for it grounded her. She wouldn’t wear it for long, as Zelda hated the damn thing, and try as she might to not admit it to herself, she knew full well that the crown truly belonged to Sabrina. For now, however, Lilith was quite content for the gold fingers to make themselves a home upon her head, and she held her chin in the air as she waltzed down the stairs, an air of grandeur about herself, until a certain young witch ran into her, in a flurry of golden gown and blonde tresses.  
“Has anyone seen my crown?!” Sabrina yelled, flitting aimlessly around the ground floor rooms of the mortuary, from the kitchen to the sitting room, and back again,  
“I can’t find my crown! Who has my crown!?”  
Lilith bit her lip and carried on into the kitchen, chucking under her breath at Sabrina’s lack of ability to see what was right in front of her. 

Lilith quickly filled the kettle, and placed it upon one of the rings of the stove, still laughing slightly about Sabrina. The poor girl was stressed; Baxter High was hosting some costume party, and she was intent on wearing the exact same ensemble she had worn for the masquerade of Hell- complete with golden thread, bone crown and all! Although the crown may technically belong to her, Lilith thought, I shall put it away, and no one will be using it any time soon. It’s an unnecessary evil if I ever saw one. 

The front door clicked open, and Zelda walked into the house calmly, her ginger hair in a perfect updo, and her black skirts swishing across the floor as she walked- eyes smiling, and greeting Lilith with a knowing look.  
“Good afternoon dar-“  
“AUNT ZELDA HAVE YOU SEEN MY CROWN?!” Sabrina cut her aunt off with a ragged breath, and even at 16, tugged at her aunt’s sleeve in a concerned manner.  
“What?! No Sabrina I-“ Zelda trailed off,  
“What do you mean your-“ she looked over at Lilith and a laugh bubbled in her throat.  
“Your crown?”  
Sabrina nodded and turned to survey the room once more, somewhat hoping the crown would appear out of the woodwork,  
“Yes Auntie Zee, my...” her eyes found the crown that was sat on Lilith’s head, and she gasped, immediately running towards Lilith, her blonde locks bouncing all over the place. 

Lilith’s eyes went wide and she started to run through the kitchen with Sabrina chasing her.  
“Nope, this is mine!” She said with a laugh, almost tripping over the table as she tried to get away from Sabrina, cursing the fact she always wore stilettos in the House,  
“You’ll never get- ah!”  
Lilith tripped over a stray wire, and fell almost on top of Zelda, who grasped her by the waist at the last possible second, and pulled her in from behind, ticking her ribs and forcing the crown to fall into Sabrina’s hands.  
“Not a step further, witch!” said Zelda in her fiercest, deepest tone, her eyes sparkling with laughter and her hands still on Lilith, looking at her with what could only be classified as love. 

Sabrina left the room with a smile, her prize wedged firmly between her palms, and Zelda pulled Lilith into a tight, bear hug, both of them smiling stupidly wide, and Lilith still giggling from being tickled.  
“I cannot believe you let your niece steal my crown from me... again!” said Lilith softly, her face buried into Zelda’s neck, her hair hiding her face. A laugh escaped Zelda’s lips, and she let her hands caress Lilith’s back for a moment, before simply holding her close.  
“You know.” She said into Lilith’s hair,  
“For the Queen of Hell, you’re quite a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE MISSED WRITING SO MUCH!  
> I love you all and I promise as soon as summer comes my “say yes to tango” fic will finally be posted. For now, I hope this was okay- I just had to write something based off this cuteness!  
> Love,  
> T xx


End file.
